Infection with the yeast Candida albicans is a prevalent and, in some cases, life-threatening condition affecting otherwise healthy and immuno-compromised patients. Candidal vaginitis is estimated to affect 15 to 55% of healthy young women. Candidal infections often occur in diabetics, during pregnancy, and following medication with antibiotics, steroid hormones, or oral contraceptives. (Tapper-Jones, L. M. et al. (1981) J. Clin. Pathol. 34:706-11; Sobel, J. D. et al. (1984) Infect. Immun. 44:576-580) Oral candidiasis is an early opportunistic infection of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) in individuals infected with human immunodeficiency virus type 1, as well as a complication of radiation and chemotherapy in cancer patients. (Yeh, C.-K. et al. (1988) J. of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes 1:361-366) In addition, candidal infection of denture wearers plays a primary role in dental stomatitis, a prevalent oral problem among the elderly. (Pollock, J. J. et al. (1990) NYS Dental J. 56:36-38) Candidal infections of skin and urethra are widespread problems. In patients in intensive care and immunocompromised patients, systemic fungal infection often leads to death, since there are few effective anti-fungal pharmaceuticals for intravenous use. (Burnie, J. P. et al. (1985) British Medical Journal 290:746-748)
Although several anti-fungal agents are currently available (e.g., clotrimazole, miconazole, ketoconazole, chlorhexidine, and nystatin), these are not completely effective and can produce adverse side effects. Many are not appropriate for oral or systemic administration. Thus, a potent, naturally occurring anti-fungal substance would provide a significant improvement in the treatment of fungal infection.